Our Own Private Hiroshima
by Dexterine
Summary: Bobby et John étaient des partenaires et des amis. De vrais amis. Mais il y a des choses, qu'on ne peut pas pardonner.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous!_

_Voici un three shot en réponse à une commande de Samoth: **A la fin de la S1, quand on rencontre pour la première fois Bobby, on apprend que la dernière fois que John et Bobby se sont vus, ça a donné des étincelles et que Bobby a viré John de chez lui avec un fusil. Je veux savoir pourquoi.  
**___

_Je n'ai jamais écrit des chapitres aussi longs..._ _Mais je vous poste les 3 à la suite car c'est vraiment une seule histoire globale, inutile de mettre du suspens entre les chapitres._

**--**

**Our Own Private Hiroshima**

**1**

**--**

« Sale fils de pute. »

John encaisse l'insulte sans bouger. Comme d'habitude. Un ouragan ne parviendrait pas à désincarcérer ses pieds du sol quand il a décidé de se planter là et de vous regarder. Putain, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

« Bobby… » commence-t-il et il m'énerve déjà « Tu savais que ça finirai comme ça, ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées…»

Et il sourit. L'enfoiré. Ca le fait rire. Sans déconner, je vais lui dévisser la tête. Ce con me regarde en souriant.

Tout à coup il redevient sérieux, est ce qu'il arrive à voir la fumée qui sort de mes oreilles ? Parce que je suis carrément en train de bouillir là. Il a du remarquer que je virais au rouge et surtout que j'avais toujours un pied de biche dans la main. Il fait même un pas un arrière.

_Sage décision Winchester, protège tes fesses. _

Il repart vers la maison sans rien dire. Il me plante là comme une merde avec la carcasse. Il s'en va et il se marre, je le vois à ses épaules, il est mort de rire.

_Connard_.

Ok, Singer, on se calme. Respire lentement. Inspire, expire…

Bon ça va mieux, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux sans me voir en train d'arracher la tête de John mais je suis toujours planté là… et elle aussi. Merde. Il n'en reste plus grand chose maintenant. Le feu à tout ravagé. Mon dieu comme elle était belle… Mon dieu comme je l'aimais… Et maintenant il ne restait qu'une carcasse rongée par les flammes et l'autre connard de Winchester complètement mort de rire.

Techniquement, ce n'est pas lui qui à versé le sel et l'essence et craqué l'allumette. Je sais bien ça. Mais c'est quand même de sa faute. A deux cent pour cent. Voir plus. Et puis je ne vais quand même pas commencer à développer des idées de meurtre sur un gosse de 15 ans… quoi que des baffes se perdent parfois. Mais mieux vaut s'adresser à dieu plutôt qu'à ses saints. Autant être directement en colère après John. De toute façon, je ne le dirais jamais assez, tout ce merdier, c'est de SA FAUTE.

Quelque chose bouge à ma droite. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce que c'est, une seule personne pourrait avoir l'audace de venir maintenant. Le seul Winchester capable de formuler 

des excuses avec de vrais mots, et pas seulement des regards compatissants et des sous entendus vaseux. Il se pose à côté de moi, il ne me regarde pas non plus. Il ne dit rien et observe la carcasse.

Il cherche un truc à dire, il est gêné, je le vois à la façon dont il balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Je suis calmé maintenant, enfin… en tout cas un peu plus que tout à l'heure, mais il m'en faudrait peu pour que j'explose. Il le sent. Faut lui reconnaître ça, le gamin a un don pour l'empathie. Il doit être en train de chercher les bons mots pour réussir à me dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il regrette. Comme il fait toujours.

Lui, je n'ai pas envie de le taper, mais il m'énerve quand même. Il m'énerve parce des trois Winchester qui sont chez moi, il est le seul à ne pas être responsable de ce carnage. Et il est le seul à s'excuser. Un jour on arrivera peut être à faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de ce gosse, en attendant, il me gonfle à se tortiller à côté de moi pour essayer de couvrir les fesses de sa famille de débiles.

« T'es venu constater le décès ? »

Bon ok, je lui crache peut être ça un peu violemment à la figure considérant qu'il n'a vraiment rien à voir dans l'histoire et qu'il est venu pour me remonter le moral. Mais merde. Ca fait du bien d'envoyer chier tout le monde quand même. Et j'ai le droit d'être en pétard aujourd'hui, surtout si mon interlocuteur est génétiquement lié à John Winchester.

Dean tente un sourire, ça ne ressemble à rien. On dirait qu'il est content, désolé, triste et stupide en même temps. Finalement il se gratte la tête et me dit ce qu'il meurt d'envie de me dire depuis tout à l'heure.

« Sammy ne pensait pas à mal… il voulait aider… »

Cette fois je me retourne vers lui. Vraiment. Pas seulement la tête vers lui, mais tout le corps. Il a 19 ans, il est aussi grand que moi, mais je suis plus large, et plus vieux, et plus expérimenté, et j'ai un pied de biche dans la main. Alors il ne fait aucun commentaire de gros malin comme il en a l'habitude. Il essaie de se faire tout petit et me regarde avec ses grands yeux de gosse.

Il sait que c'est mon point faible. Sammy fait des yeux de chien battu comme personne et John tombe systématiquement dans le panneau. C'est presque pathétique. Mais Dean a ce regard là. De grands yeux innocent flanqués en haut d'un corps de tueur. On dirait un gamin à qui on a piqué sa sucette, marché sur son jouet préféré et amputé son ours en peluche. J'ai juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras… et il le sait, cet enfoiré.

Evidemment, il doit se douter que je n'ai pas _vraiment_ l'intention de lui foutre un coup de pied de biche dans la gueule, mais il me sort quand même l'artillerie lourde. Je sais exactement pourquoi il fait ça, et ça m'énerve encore plus. Il pense certainement qu'en prenant le gros de l'engueulade et en jouant bien ses cartes, il pourra arrondir les angles quand viendra le jour du jugement pour le vrai fautif.

« Dean. » Je parle doucement, ça m'étonne de moi, je n'étais pas certain de réussir à contrôler mes cordes vocales. « Ton frère à carbonisé ma voiture. »

1958 Plymouth Fury, rouge, comme on en fait plus. Et c'est justement parce qu'on en fait plus que j'ai passé neuf mois à la reconstruire, pièce par pièce. Il a fallu moins de 5 minutes à Samuel Winchester pour la saler et la brûler.

Dean reprend son vacillement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je peux pratiquement voir les rouages se mettre à tourner dans sa tête : _Ok, comment je sors Sammy de là ?_ Il me fait presque pitié. Je soupire.

…Tiens, ma barbe est plus longue que je pensais, faudra que je coupe ça un de ces quatre…

Revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre Dean qui tente de sauver la peau de son pyromane de frère. Je prends une grande inspiration et je décide finalement de voler à son secours, parce qu'autant il peut m'énerver à toujours vouloir défendre l'indéfendable, autant il ne mérite pas de se torturer comme ça.

« J'en veux pas à ton frère. Pas seulement en tout cas. Je vais d'abord réduire ton père en bouillie. »

Et juste comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir soulevé une demie tonne des épaules du gamin. Cette fois il me sourit vraiment et arrête de gigoter.

« Bonne chance ! » Me lance-t-il amusé.

Ouais, ouais. Comme si j'avais besoin de chance pour dégommer John Winchester. Je lui ai appris la moitié de ce qu'il sait. Bon, peut être pas la moitié, mais une bonne partie. Dean, à 19 ans, est toujours persuadé que seule la kryptonite est capable de tuer son super héro de père, mais s'il insiste, je me ferais une joie de lui montrer qu'on peut arriver au même résultat avec un pied de biche.

« Dean ? » Crie John depuis le pas de la porte. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'emmerder Bobby… »

Oh, Johnny, tu as peur que j'éclate la tête de Dean alors que c'est la tienne que je vise ?

« C'est bon 'pa, je ne suis pas sur la black list. »

Et il a raison. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant aujourd'hui. En me retournant vers la maison je vois le rideau de la chambre à l'étage bouger tout seul. Le morpion est en train de regarder comment son grand frère gère la situation pour savoir si c'est encore risqué de descendre. C'est futé, Sammy. Ce n'est pas très fair play pour Dean d'être envoyé en première ligne comme de la chair à canon, mais c'est futé.

Je dois bien reconnaître ça au mouflet, il a un cerveau de stratège. Et comme son imbécile de grand frère a un cœur de soldat, c'est lui qui se tape le sale boulot sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Ne te crois pas tiré d'affaire, Sammy, quand j'en aurais fini avec ton paternel, je m'occuperais de tes fesses_.

Dean me sourit, et j'ai soudainement envie de le taper aussi, parce que maintenant qu'il sait que je ne vais pas enterrer son frère au fond du jardin, il se permet de trouver la situation amusante. Comme son abruti de père. Mais j'ai encore une cartouche à tirer.

« Tu sais Dean, même si je ne suis pas un tueur d'enfant et même dans l'éventualité où je n'arrive pas à botter le cul de ton père correctement, je pourrais toujours foutre le feu à l'Impala. Juste comme ça, pour me détendre. » Et là Dean arrête de sourire et devient tout blanc. _Ha ha !_ je suis démoniaquement génial. « Œil pou œil. »

« C'était un accident… » Tente-t-il en bafouillant.

« Ouais, et bien je pourrais aussi accidentellement me balader près de ta chevy avec un bidon d'essence et un chalumeau. Qui sait. »

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que j'y suis pour rien moi ! Va bruler les caleçons de Sammy, ou ses bouquins si tu veux vraiment le foutre en rage, mais fous la paix à ma bagnole ! »

Ah ! Elle est donc là la limite au sacrifice du grand frère. Je peux l'écorcher vif à la place de Sam si je veux mais je ne peux pas toucher à l'Impala. C'est officiel, Dean Winchester est complètement cinglé. Considérant les origines génétiques, j'imagine que c'était inévitable.

--

John s'assoit à côté de moi. Même s'il n'était pas en train de soupirer, j'aurais su que c'était lui. Je reconnaitrais son pas lourd sur les planches de ma terrasse entre mille. Pas que ce soit spécialement utile, mais j'ai ce don là. Il me tend une bière avec un demi sourire. Cette fois il ne se moque pas de 

moi, il a fini de rigoler sur l'incendie de ma voiture. Ce sourire là et la bière ressemblent à des excuses. Il aura quand même attendu de constater que je ne suis pas venu manger avec eux pour remarquer que j'étais _vraiment_ en rage.

J'ai toujours envie de le tuer mais j'accepte la bière malgré tout. On est là tous les deux, assis sur les marches de mon porche, et la carcasse de ma chérie est là elle aussi, toujours aussi carbonisée. L'air est drôlement frais pour la saison et je porte juste un t-shirt, autant dire que je me gèle, mais je m'en fou. J'ai juste envie de rester là.

« Sammy n'a pas osé descendre pour manger, il a peur que tu l'attendes derrière chaque porte et que tu l'étripe. » Dit finalement John.

Intérieurement je souris. Sage gosse. Il sait se planquer quand il a fait une connerie, contrairement à son père qui vient sous mon nez pour finir de me rendre dingue. Extérieurement, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, j'ai bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que, cette fois, je suis vraiment énervé.

« Bobby ? »

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend que je dise ? Il me regarde et je l'ignore. J'avale une gorgée de bière et je regarde dans le vide en essayant de ne pas trop me focaliser sur la carcasse. John soupire et se passe une main sur le visage. Il est sérieux maintenant. Si je croyais au père noël, je pourrais penser qu'il va me faire des excuses.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, je ne peux pas te dire que tu as tort… »

_Tu marques un point là, Johnny. _

« Mais Sam est un gosse sensible... Tu ne peux pas juste le rayer comme ça. Il n'a rien mangé de la journée parce qu'il est persuadé que tu vas le tuer si il franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne vas pas essayer de lui parler ? Tu pourras toujours rester en colère après moi mais laisse au moins le gosse respirer. »

Ok, alors ce ne sont pas du tout des excuses, c'est une demande d'immunité pour Sammy. Il fallait s'y attendre en fait. Après Dean, John. Les deux aînés des Winchester qui sauvent le plus jeune. Grand classique. D'un autre côté ils n'ont pas tellement tort… Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si en colère que ça après Sam.

Alors je me lève, sans dire un mot à John, et je rentre dans la maison. Dean est sur le canapé, en train de lire un comic. Ses yeux fondent sur moi comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il voit que je me dirige vers l'escalier et il commence à paniquer. _Dean, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je vais taper ton _

_frère ? _Apparemment oui, parce qu'il se lève du canapé et me jette son plus beau regard suppliant. Je l'ignore, je commence à monter. J'entends qu'il m'appelle mais j'entends aussi John rentrer et dire à son fils que c'est bon, qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses fesses et qu'il gère la situation. J'entend Dean marmonner et bien que je lui tourne le dos en montant l'escalier, je peux quasiment voir son visage déformé par le dilemme : _écouter son père_ ou _sauver son frère_.

J'arrive devant la chambre à la porte close. Je l'ouvre et le morveux me regarde comme si j'allais commencer à cracher des boules de feu. Ce n'est pas moi le pyromane ici ! Sam se recroqueville sur son lit. Il me sort toute la panoplie du cocker abandonné sur l'autoroute un jour de pluie. _Sérieusement, est ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à frapper des enfants ?_ Je m'assoie sur le lit à côté de lui en soupirant. Mes vieux os craquent, comme à chaque fois. Le gosse est plaqué contre le mur, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, de grands yeux suppliants braqués sur moi.

« Je ne vais pas te taper. »

Ce n'est pas une très belle entrée en matière, mais c'est la première chose qui me vient. Et surtout, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me faire ces yeux là.

A dire vrai, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne peux pas être vraiment en colère contre Sammy, c'est que je sais que dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui, John prendra le relais. Pour l'instant il n'a rien dit, rien fait, il sait que c'est entre le gosse et moi et qu'on doit régler ça entre hommes. Enfin.. entre morpion pyromane et chasseur meurtrier beaucoup trop vieux pour ces conneries. C'est pour ça que John à voulu que je vienne parler à Sam. Il veut que le gosse comprenne que les actions ont des conséquences et que s'il brûle ma voiture, je vais être en colère. Mais je sais aussi que dès que les choses seront réglées entre Sam et moi, John s'occupera de s'assurer que Sam à bien compris la leçon. Le gosse est bon pour des entrainements nocturnes avec double ration de pompes.

Et franchement, il ne mérite pas vraiment de se torturer l'esprit comme ça, parce que ce qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue, c'est que tout ça, c'est la faute de John.

Je soupire en constatant que Sammy attend toujours que je lui porte le coup fatal. J'attrape le bouquin qu'il était en train de lire quand je suis entré.

« C'est ton père qui t'a offert ça ? »

Il hoche la tête sans me lâcher des yeux. Evidemment, il n'y a qu'un abruti comme John pour offrir ce genre de livre à un gosse comme Sam. Je passe mes doigts sur la couverture. La voiture dessinée dessus ressemble beaucoup à la mienne. Sauf que la mienne est un tas de cendre maintenant. _Christine_. Quel nom à la con pour une bagnole.

« Je l'appelais 'Chérie', tu sais. »

Je parle lentement, calmement. Sammy hoche à nouveau la tête. Evidemment qu'il le sait, il m'a suffisamment entendu parlé de ma voiture.

« Mais elle n'a jamais tué personne. Je veux dire… c'était une voiture Sam… »

Je me sens absolument ridicule en disant ça. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un gosse de quatre ans. _Les voitures sont des objets, elle ne tuent pas les gens_. Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce connard de Stephen King écrivent ce livre à la con ? Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit une Plymouth Fury rouge ? J'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire tellement la situation est ridicule mais Sam est toujours terrifié, alors je pousse juste un long soupir en me grattant la barbe.

« Sammy, c'est juste un livre. Les voitures démoniaques, ça n'existe pas. Ma voiture… hum… Ma voiture était juste une voiture. »

« Les phares s'allumaient tout seuls ! Je te jure Bobby ! La radio aussi ! Quand je me suis approché, la radio à commencé à hurler ! Les phares clignotaient ! Je te jure Bobby ! »

Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à le faire parler, ou plutôt s'écrier parce qu'il peine à reprendre son souffle.

« Je sais Sammy, je travaillais là dessus. Elle avait pas mal de problèmes électroniques, tout s'allumait tout le temps sans raison. C'était justement pour ça que je ne la sortais pas encore… »

Et maintenant je ne la sortirai plus jamais.

L'expression de détresse de Sammy empire un peu plus si c'était possible.

« Elle n'était pas possédée ? » me demande-t-il doucement.

« Sam, tu crois vraiment qu'entre ton père, ton frère et moi quelque chose de démoniaque pourrait franchir la barrière de mon jardin ? »

Il devient tout blanc, déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de couleurs avant ça.

« Je suis désolé… » murmure-t-il.

J'ai presque pitié pour le gosse. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas de sa faute si son père l'a conditionné pour détruire tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à du surnaturel. Et ce n'est pas non plus de sa faute si ce même et stupide père lui a offert ce livre d'épouvante sur une voiture meurtrière qui se trouve être exactement la même que la mienne. Et c'est encore moins de sa faute si on trouve de l'essence et des allumettes à tous les angles de ma maison.

J'avance lentement une main vers le gosse, il se plaque un peu plus contre le mur, alors je souris pour qu'il comprenne bien que non, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je pose ma main sur sa tête et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Ils auraient grand besoin d'un coup de ciseaux d'ailleurs. Sammy à l'air étonné, il se laisse faire.

« Ah Sammy… J'imagine que je dois quand même être content de savoir que tu protèges mes arrières. »

Je le sens se détendre sous ma main. Il essaie même de sourire. Alors je continue :

« Et puis tu sais quoi ? C'est vachement plus facile d'être en colère après ton père. Lui au moins je peux lui casser la gueule sans avoir mauvaise conscience. »

--

Plus tard dans la soirée Dean est sortit faire 'mieux vaut pas savoir quoi' avec 'mieux vaut pas savoir qui' pendant que Sam prétend dormir mais est en fait en train de lire à la lampe torche sous sa couverture. Une soirée normale pour les Winchester en somme. On est donc obligés de se regarder dans le blancs des yeux Johnny et moi, seuls avec nos bières devant une rediffusion du premier 'Arme Fatale'. Oh, je sais que cet enfoiré ne s'excusera pas, c'est pas le genre de la maison. Mais je vois, à la façon dont il me regarde du coin de l'œil, qu'il marche sur des œufs. Et ça c'est tellement rare, que j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Si j'avais une caméra j'immortaliserais même le moment.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par dire quelque chose, mais c'est pile poil le moment que choisit son téléphone pour sonner. Et merde, j'étais à deux doigts d'un moment historique là ! John décroche rapidement et ça m'énerve parce que quand c'est moi qui appelle il met toujours deux heures à bien vouloir répondre. Visiblement c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît, il sourit en lui demandant comment il ou elle va. Je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas avoir l'air de m'intéresser à la conversation. Je ne détourne pas la yeux de ma télé où Mel Gibson s'en donne à cœur joie mais j'ai quand même une oreille qui traine. J'ai toujours une oreille qui traine. Je ne serais pas un aussi bon chasseur si ce n'étais pas le cas.

Je suis certain que c'est un homme à l'autre bout du fil. Faut dire que John n'a pas beaucoup d'amies filles… qui ont son numéro je veux dire… parce que sinon... Je ne veux pas savoir. J'en sais déjà plus que je ne voudrais.

La seule femme qui soit assez familière de John pour qu'il lui parle comme ça, c'est Ellen Harvelle. Mais étrangement, depuis que Johnny a achevé Bill, ils s'entendent un peu moins bien… Non, je suis sûr que c'est un homme. Et aussi que c'est un chasseur. Parce que John se gratte le menton pensivement, comme quand il fait des recherches. Il finit par me laisser seul dans le salon et sort sur le porche. Comme d'habitude. Si ce type n'étais pas un chasseur, ce serait surement un agent secret. On a l'impression que tout est mystérieux autour de lui, même quand il donne la liste des courses à Dean on dirait qu'il lui passe un code militaire ultra secret.

J'entendais déjà qu'il se contentait de réponses par monosyllabes, comme s'il ne voulait pas que j'en entende trop, mais maintenant qu'il est carrément sortit, c'est officiel : Singer, t'es pas invité dans les messes basses des agents secrets. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. J'avale une énorme gorgée de bière, je rote, je m'enfonce dans le canapé et je regarde ce film que j'ai déjà vu dix fois en faisant semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

John finit par revenir dans le salon. Il est toujours au téléphone, il a l'air préoccupé, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Il pose sa main sur le micro de l'appareil et s'adresse à moi.

« J'ai Jefferson en ligne, il a besoin de toi pour un truc. »

_Un truc_. Ca c'est bien de la description à la Winchester. Connaissant John, un truc, ça peut aller de planter un clou à refermer les portes de l'enfer. Je soupire et je hausse les épaules en attendant qu'il précise de quoi il s'agit. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Un problème avec ta commande, j'en sais rien. » et il me tend l'appareil.

Je soupire aussi. C'est dingue ce que j'ai envie de le taper aujourd'hui. J'attrape rapidement mon calepin que j'ai posé… ah oui, sur le bureau. Je prends tout mon temps en tournant les pages. Du coin de l'œil, je vois John qui s'impatiente et rien que pour ça, je décide de prendre encore plus de temps. Je passe lentement le doigt sur les pages, à la recherche de quelque chose que je sais ne pas être là. Bon je fais certainement chier Jefferson aussi dans le processus, mais j'en ai tellement rien à foutre à l'instant présent… Je finis par trouver la bonne page. Ma commande : une lame en acier pur, une lame en fer, trois Glocks semi-automatiques, de l'argenterie à faire fondre, 15kg de sel, une nouvelle plaque d'agent fédéral (parce que l'ancienne est au fond d'un lac en ce moment.), et du matériel médical, antidouleur et sutures essentiellement.

Je finis par prendre le téléphone des mains de John qui m'envoie un regard assassin. _C'est ça Winchester, parce que t'as tellement d'autres trucs urgents à faire là tout de suite_. D'ailleurs, a peine ai-je le téléphone dans les mains que Johnny s'ouvre une nouvelle bière et se pose sur le canapé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et je comprends enfin pourquoi Dean et Sammy font ça aussi souvent.

La discussion avec Jefferson ne dure pas longtemps, comme toujours, c'est pour ça que j'aime autant traiter avec lui. Il ne pose jamais de questions, il va droit au but et surtout, il est capable de trouver à peu près tout et n'importe quoi du moment que tu peux y mettre le prix. Le seul souci, c'est justement qu'il y a souvent des soucis… Jefferson n'a pas mes Glocks mais si je le rejoins et que je l'aide pour une transaction il pourra me les échanger par des Berettas, quatre au lieu de trois et le stock de munitions qui va avec. Sinon il faudra que j'attende le mois prochain.

Je soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ca me gonfle. Tout me gonfle aujourd'hui. J'aime pas les Berettas. En général les Glocks sont toujours un peu plus équilibrés à droite et ça compense un léger balancement que j'ai à gauche. Et puis ils sont plus lourds, je préfère. Mais bon… j'en ai besoin maintenant et pas le mois prochain. J'imagine que je pourrais toujours les revendre après. Jefferson sait que ça me fait chier, alors il évite d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, lui au moins. C'est pas comme certains.

Bref, je fini par accepter la proposition. De toute façon, il fallait que je le vois pour lui revendre des conneries. Autant en profiter. Je lui annonce que je serais là demain dans l'aprèm. Je ne prends même pas le temps de demander à Winchester ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, qu'il reste ou qu'il parte, je m'en fou, moi demain, je suis à Aberdeen.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**Our Own Private Hiroshima**

**2**

**--**

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à essayer de trouver un sens aux agissements de John Winchester. Honnêtement, si seulement la moitié de ce qu'il fait peut être justifié d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa propre tête à lui, on pourra déjà s'estimer heureux. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Ce soir il m'a sortit la panoplie du parfait petit dingue.

Quand je suis monté me coucher, et que je l'ai planté dans le salon devant un film de guerre, j'ai vu qu'il avait doublé la ligne de sel à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Déjà, dans quelle dimension cosmique est ce que je l'ai autorisé à venir s'occuper de mes fesses ? J'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir dit un jour _« Oh ben oui Johnny, pourquoi tu ne viens pas fouiner dans ma piaule voir si j'ai bien fait mes devoirs ? ». _J'étais déjà passablement énervé ce soir, j'avoue que là c'est le pompon.

Ah non, pas le pompon encore, pardon. J'avais pas remarqué l'odeur de sauge. Parce qu'il en a fait bruler dans ma chambre aussi. Bien sur. Tout ceci est parfaitement normal. Quand on invite quelqu'un chez soi, faut s'attendre à ça, évidemment. Sans déconner. Je vais le buter. Mais je vais le faire souffrir d'abord. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

Je redescends l'escalier, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Je le trouve exactement là où je l'ai laissé, la télé toujours sur _The Dear Hunter_, un paquet d'armes étalé sur la table basse. Il est en train de nettoyer un Smith & Wesson. Bon ok, je suis pied nus et en pyjama et lui à un 9 mm dans les mains.

Merde.

En plus, je sais qu'il a aussi mauvais caractère que moi, si ce n'est pas pire. Ce n'est peut être pas le moment de le faire chier comme je voulais. Mais tant pis, il ne va quand même pas tirer sur un homme désarmé et en pyjama, si ?

Je me pose pile devant la télé, les mains sur les hanches et je n'ai pas beaucoup à me forcer pour avoir l'air énervé. Il prend son temps, ce con, avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Et il sourit. Allez, moque toi encore de moi Winchester. Un de ces quatre je vais faire une liste de toute les bonnes raisons que j'ai de te trucider et tu ne comprendras même pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Bam, un grand coup derrière la nuque.

En attendant, il me regarde et il sourit. Je le regarde et j'enrage.

« On dirait une vieille fille en colère Bobby. Il manque juste les bigoudis. »

Rigole pendant que tu le peux encore Winchester, je vais _tellement_ t'exterminer.

J'ai envie de le menacer, de lui dire tout ce que j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire, là tout de suite. Mais je sais que c'est stupide. D'une part parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne mettrais jamais mes menaces à exécution (je ne suis pas du genre à tuer mes invités que voulez vous) et d'autre part, parce que menacer John Winchester est inutile. Si vous voulez vraiment lui foutre la rage, il faut menacer l'une des deux ombres qui le suivent partout. Je suis certain que si je disais « _Je vais péter un bras de Sammy_ », et bien, j'aurais toute son attention. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de dire ça.

« C'est quoi ce bordel que t'a foutu dans ma chambre ? »

Il soupire mais sourit toujours. « Juste une précaution. »

« Une précaution pour quoi au juste ? »

« J'ai jamais vraiment mis la tête sous le capot de ta bagnole mais quand Sammy me dit que les phares et la radio s'allument tout seuls, je double les lignes sel. C'est tout. »

« Nom de dieu ! » J'arrive pas à trouver l'insulte qui résume le mieux l'ensemble de la situation alors je préfère en dire plusieurs pour être certain de me faire comprendre. « Putain de Bordel ! Je travaillais sur l'électronique de cette voiture. Quand est ce que vous allez me foutre la paix ? La bruler te suffisait pas ? »

« Hey ho, c'est pas moi qui ait mis le feu. »

« Ouais, parce que c'est de la faute de Sam maintenant. »

John lève les yeux au ciel et repose le flingue qu'il nettoyait sur la table. Il lève les mains en l'air comme si je le braquais avec une arme imaginaire.

« Ce sont des excuses que tu veux ? Tu les as. Je te présente mes excuses pour ta voiture, ok ? »

J'ai envie de crier Christo et d'attraper de l'eau bénite, c'est grave docteur ? Mais John continue et je comprends mieux où il veut en venir.

« Mais n'attends pas que je reste les bras croisés si j'ai le moindre doute sur la présence d'un esprit. Pas tant que les garçons sont dans cette maison. Et si t'es pas content, c'est la même chose. »

Faites confiance à Winchester pour vous faire des excuses et vous faire passer pour le méchant la seconde d'après. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imagine ? S'il y avait le moindre risque qu'un esprit puisse s'en prendre aux garçons, j'aurais été le premier à doubler ces putain de ligne de sel à la con. Mais il n'y a pas d'esprit ! Il y a juste la carcasse de ma Plymouth chérie qui avait, malheureusement pour elle, quelques problèmes d'électronique ! Je me passe la main sur le visage et j'essaie de me calmer en respirant lentement.

« Tu me gonfles. »

Voilà c'est dit. Ce n'est pas exactement le bon mot pour décrire mon énervement à l'instant présent, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai envie de dire. Il ne répond rien et reprend son nettoyage. Je le regarde m'ignorer un bon moment et finalement, je me lasse vite du spectacle.

--

Il fait beau, je préfère. J'aime pas rouler sous la pluie. Mes affaires sont prêtes, j'ai réussi à passer à la salle de bain avant que les deux autres gigolos ne me la squattent, ça sent le café au rez de chaussé, tout est parfait. C'est même beaucoup trop parfait. En ce moment je suis plus du côté obscur de la force, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il m'arrive une tuile entre ma chambre et la cuisine. Du genre un vortex intersidéral qui s'ouvre devant la porte des chiottes et qui m'aspire dans un monde où tout le monde s'appelle John Winchester.

Mais non.

Bizarrement j'atteins la cuisine sans problème. Il y a du café chaud près à servir et quelqu'un a fait la vaisselle. Wahou. Il y avait peut être bien un vortex devant la porte des chiottes et je suis passé au travers sans m'en rendre compte, parce que je suis définitivement dans une autre dimension.

« Hey. »

Je me retourne sur John qui me sourit en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Il a le journal dans les mains, ce qui veut dire qu'il arrive de la boîte aux lettres. Dehors. Je regarde ma montre pour être sur de ne pas halluciner. Non. Il est bien 7h30.

« Hey. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Je croyais que le médecin avait dit repos pour ta jambe ? »

C'est en disant ça que je réalise qu'il est habillé comme hier et surtout, qu'il a l'air fatigué. Comme après une nuit de garde.

« Ouais ouais… Si je commence à écouter les médecins, je vais devenir un légume. Merci mais non merci. »

Ok. Je reconnais parfaitement l'attitude énervée et énervante d'un Winchester en manque de sommeil.

« T'es resté debout toute la nuit ? » Je connais la réponse mais je demande quand même.

« Ouais. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il me dira si je n'en demande pas plus. Alors je demande, parce que ça me gonfle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il me lance un drôle de regard. De toute façon, les regards de John Winchester sont toujours drôles. Il arrive à te donner l'impression que tu viens de commettre un crime contre l'humanité alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as rien fait. Bref, il me lance ce regard là et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

C'est dingue de passer sa vie à usurper des identités, à frauder à la carte de crédit, à changer de noms dans chaque ville et d'être absolument incapable de mentir pour un truc aussi stupide.

« T'arrivais pas à dormir ? » Je répète bêtement et il me lance encore l'un de ces regards étranges.

J'incline la tête vers les armes, toujours étalées sur la table basse. Il suit mon regard. Ensuite je montre du doigt la cafetière et les tasses lavées qui sèchent à côté.

« Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu montais la garde. »

J'essaie d'avoir l'air anodin en disant ça, comme si j'annonçais la météo du jour. Il soupire et se frotte le menton. Il sait que je l'ai coincé et apparemment, il cherche une excuse. Je le devance.

« T'es dingue, Johnny. Tu le sais ça ? C'était un problème d'électronique. Electronique, » J'insiste sur chaque syllabe « qu'est ce que tu comprends pas la dedans ? Je croyais que t'avais été mécano. Et même si c'était un esprit, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais dans l'hypothèse absolument improbable où j'ai bossé sur une voiture hantée sans m'en rendre compte pendant neufs mois, ton gamin à bien fait son boulot. Sel, essence, flammes. Dix sur dix. »

John sourit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ouais… J'imagine que je réagis de manière un peu excessive… »

« Non, t'es juste cinglé, c'est tout. »

Il rit maintenant. Il a vraiment l'air crevé. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai veillé toute la nuit pour un truc aussi débile. En plus avec la tonne de sel qu'il avait foutu partout, la maison était une vraie forteresse cette nuit. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas la première fois que John Winchester fait un truc insensé et j'imagine que ce n'est pas la dernière. Je ne vais pas commencer à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe sous cette tignasse. J'ai beaucoup plus intéressant à faire, comme trier mes chaussettes par exemple.

J'entends que ça s'agite à l'étage. Oh la, danger. Il faut que je m'active si je veux avoir une chance de boire un café en paix. Les deux tornades sont encore trop occupées à s'engueuler pour une place à la salle de bain pour sentir l'odeur que la cafetière diffuse dans toute la maison.

John se plante en bas de l'escalier et commence à crier.

« Hey, les belles au bois dormant, pas la peine de vous battre pour la douche, vous avez quatre tours de pâté de maison à faire d'abord. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant les réactions, le « Oui, m'sieur » sec et franc de Dean et le « Putain ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de pisser ! » de Sammy. Je vois John lever les yeux au ciel, mais je vois aussi qu'il sourit.

« Sam si t'es pas dehors dans 2 minutes, c'est dans le coffre de l'Impala que tu les feras les tours de quartier. C'est clair ? »

« Ouais ouais. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit : ouais. Aïe ! Dean ! Put… Aïe ! Heu… J'veux dire : Oui, m'sieur. »

John secoue la tête en soupirant et moi je me marre. Haha, mon Johnny, t'es pas sortit de l'auberge avec ce gosse. Et ce matin je dois dire, j'adore Sammy.

--

_Deux jours plus tard_

--

Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que Jefferson essaie de me garder avec lui. Ca fait déjà deux jours que je crèche chez lui pour cette affaire de flingues débiles. J'ai récupéré tout ce que j'avais commandé et trois Beretta sur une cargaison arrivée dans la nuit. Jefferson insiste pourtant pour que j'en récupère un quatrième qui devrait arriver après demain, cadeau de la maison. Je lui ai dit 15 fois que j'en avais rien à foutre dans la mesure où, de toute façon, j'aime pas les Berettas et j'ai l'intention de les refourguer après usage. Mais il insiste. J'ai beau gueuler, il ne lâche pas le morceau, il m'a même dit qu'il aurait certainement d'autres trucs qui pourraient m'intéresser. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un magasin de meubles avec un vendeur psychopathe qui veut absolument me faire acheter une table et m'offrir tout le service à vaisselle qui va avec.

Je sais que quelque chose cloche avec Jefferson. Il n'est jamais comme ça. Au contraire, si on fait si souvent appel à lui, c'est justement parce qu'il ne fait pas chier les gens comme il est en train de me faire chier en ce moment. C'est pour ça que quand il me dit que c'est important, que je dois rester parce qu'il veut me montrer des trucs, je le crois. Alors je reste. Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas spécialement hâte de rentrer et de me retrouver nez à nez avec Winchester.

Parce qu'il a décidé de rester. Pendant mon séjour à Aberdeen (qui semble s'éterniser), il a voulu rester chez moi. Je m'en fou. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas. Je lui ai dit il y a longtemps que ma porte lui serait toujours ouverte, à lui et à ses fils, et je n'ai jamais changé d'avis là dessus. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve.

Et aussi que son fils à incendié ma voiture.

J'ai besoin d'oxygène. Les Winchester sont chez moi depuis près de trois semaines maintenant. John s'est fait botter le cul par un Wendigo et il boitait pas mal jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça semble aller mieux, je dois m'attendre à les voir partir à n'importe quel moment. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à prévenir, ni quand ils arrivent, ni quand ils partent. J'ai fini par leur faire un double des clefs, ça m'évite de sortir les fesses de mon lit quand ils décident de se pointer à quatre heures du mat en plein hiver.

Bon par contre, c'est toujours un peu triste quand ils s'en vont. Je veux pas dire les mouchoirs et toutes ces conneries de bonnes femmes, mais c'est juste que ma baraque est sacrément calme quand ils ne sont pas là. Pendant les premiers jours après le passage de l'ouragan Winchester, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a de l'écho dans les pièces de ma maison, que ma voix résonne dans le vide. Ca fait bizarre. Cela dit, cette fois ci, ils se sont tous ligués pour me foutre la rage, alors j'avoue qu'un peu de vide me ferait le plus grand bien.

La maison de Jefferson est plus un hangar qu'autre chose. Il y a des caisses partout, et quand on s'assoit, mieux vaut éviter les tabourets qui ressemblent à des mines anti-personnel, parce que je crois bien que ce sont des vraies. En état de marche.

Je sais que Jefferson ne travaille qu'avec des chasseurs comme moi. Pas de gangs de rue, pas de milice d'extrême droite et toutes ces conneries. Mais franchement quand je vois les grenades et les mines, je me demande vraiment quels types de débiles vont chasser avec ça. C'est un peu comme d'essayer de tuer une mouche avec un bazooka. La plupart du temps ces créatures ont un bouton off, un endroit où il faut appuyer pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. De l'argent pour les werewolfs, du feu pour les Wendigos, du bronze pour les Pudwudgies, du sel pour les esprits etc. Une créature, un moyen de la tuer. Inutile de s'emmerder à balancer tout l'arsenal de l'U.S Army pour dégommer juste une bestiole. Parfois le cerveau est plus fort que le poing. _Haha_, cette phrase aurait tellement pu sortir de la bouche de Sammy que ça me fait marrer. Ca y est, je suis Winchestero-postitif, la fin est proche.

Toujours est il que Jefferson m'intrigue. Je l'ai surpris au téléphone tout à l'heure et sitôt qu'il m'a vu il a raccroché, comme si j'arrivais au milieu d'une conversation qu'il ne fallait pas que j'entende. D'un autre côté je conçois parfaitement qu'un trafiquant d'armes puisse avoir des conversations privées. Enfin, tout ça ne contribue pas à m'apaiser. Faut croire que je développe une paranoïa ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Je ne sais pas quoi. C'est assez atroce en fait, cette sensation d'être pris pour une truffe par tout le monde. J'ai sans cesse la sensation que l'on complote derrière mon dos.

En plus je suis vraiment venu pour rien. Bon j'ai pu revendre quelques trucs que j'avais amassé et récupérer ce que j'avais commandé, mais rien qui n'aurait pu attendre ma livraison habituelle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Jefferson à voulu que je vienne. C'est à peine s'il m'a laissé articuler deux mots pour la transaction d'hier et dès que je touche une caisse il me hurle dessus qu'il vaut mieux que je ne touche à rien. Franchement je commence à m'ennuyer.

Au moins l'avantage de chez Jeff, c'est qu'on voit passer du monde. Des acheteurs et des vendeurs, c'est un peu comme le roadhouse et c'est l'occasion de revoir des gens qu'on a pas revus depuis un moment. Debra et Neil qui viennent d'arriver par exemple. Ca faisait un bail que je ne les avait pas vus ces deux là. Depuis le Kraken à Seattle en fait. Idaho ne devrait pas tarder non plus, je vais pouvoir encore me foutre de sa gueule, ça va me détendre. Sérieusement, c'est un prénom ça, Idaho ? Est ce que je m'appelle Mississipi ou South Dakota moi ? Enfin, c'est un type bien, un bon chasseur. Ah et je me rappelle que Jefferson m'a dit que les deux kilos de C4 là bas étaient pour lui. Je vais peut être enfin savoir quelle genre de bestiole nécessite qu'on fasse péter la moitié du pays.

--

_Le lendemain_

--

Je ne me rappelle pas de la soirée d'hier. Enfin… pas entièrement. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop célébré mes retrouvailles avec des amis que je ne connais pas vraiment en fait. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir enchainé les demis avec Indiana Jones (ou Idaho Dyson si vous préférez.) et d'avoir miraculeusement retrouvé le chemin de mon lit sans déclencher l'apocalypse au milieu du champ de mine de Jefferson.

Là ça va mieux, j'ai pris une douche, je suis habillé, j'ai même réussi à avaler le jus de chaussette que Jeff m'a servi. Maintenant il est planté devant moi et note des trucs sur son carnet de commande. Ce type est foutrement bien organisé. Il sait toujours qui à commandé quoi, quand, en quelle quantité, et il n'a même pas d'ordinateur.

« Je vais repartir aujourd'hui, laisse tomber l'histoire du Beretta, t'auras qu'a me mettre de côté un Glock supplémentaire la prochaine fois. Ca m'arrange de toute façon. »

C'est vrai quoi, je ne vais pas passer la semaine ici pour un putain de flingue que j'utiliserai même pas. Je vais bientôt être à cour de caleçons. Jeff lève les yeux vers moi et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait écouté ce que j'ai dis. Alors je répète.

« T'es sûr, Bobby ? Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois là. »

« Ouais je suis sûr, on dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai du boulot à la maison. Je ne suis pas une femme au foyer. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Winchester. Il paraît que tu t'améliore en cuisine. »

Et Jeff se marre. Non mais sans déconner, il y a une conspiration contre moi ou quoi ?

« J'suis mort de rire. »

« Oh, ne le prend pas mal, moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. Il est toujours fourré chez toi, c'est mignon. »

J'ai envie de lui coller une droite, juste pour le principe. Et puis je me souviens qu'il n'est pas au courant que Sam et Dean existent. Il ne sait pas que John ne vient pas squatter chez moi pour le plaisir mais parce que je suis la seule personne en qui il ait confiance et qui puisse héberger sa petite famille. Alors je ferme ma gueule et je fais semblant de trouver sa blague drôle.

« N'empêche qu'il faut que je rentre aujourd'hui. »

Il a l'air d'hésiter et pendant une seconde je me dis qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai vraiment, _vraiment_, l'impression qu'il ne veut pas que je parte. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, il m'enchaine au radiateur ? Mais finalement il me sourit et hoche la tête, alors je me dis que c'est moi qui hallucine.

« Ok, je note que tu m'as vendu pour 500 de matos, commande livrée moins un flingue. Glock de préférence. C'est bon ? »

Je le vois noter scrupuleusement tout ça dans son carnet et je lui dis que oui, c'est bon.

--

Jefferson est encore au téléphone au moment où je finis de charger ma voiture. Je ne sais pas à qui il parle mais il fait les cents pas comme un lion en cage en agitant les bras dans tous les sens alors je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il est en ligne depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et j'envisage sérieusement de partir sans dire au revoir. Personne n'a l'air de me prendre au sérieux, mais j'ai vraiment des choses à faire. Je lui fait un vague signe de la main et je m'apprête à partir.

Je tourne la clef et le moteur rugit. Ah, ma bonne vieille Mustang. Elle fuit de partout mais au moins l'électronique fonctionne, avec un peu de chance personne n'aura l'idée d'y foutre le feu. J'allume la radio. Lynyrd Skynyrd. Alors là c'est définitivement une bonne journée. _Free bird_. J'ai le pied juste au dessus de l'accélérateur et Jefferson se jette littéralement devant moi. Oh putain, j'ai le cœur dans la gorge. Une seconde plus tard et je lui roulais dessus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce con là ?

Je sors de la voiture en prenant soin de claquer fort la porte. J'aime montrer que je ne suis pas content avant de dire que je ne suis effectivement pas content.

« Non mais t'es givré ? »

« Euh… Il faut que je te montre un truc. » Me dit il.

Oh putain je déteste ça. Pendant les deux jours et demi où je suis resté là, j'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'on me cachait quelque chose et surtout qu'on voulait me retenir ici, et maintenant j'ai l'horrible sentiment que Jeff prépare un sale coup. Je déteste quand mon instinct me dit qu'un ami est en train de comploter dans mon dos. Je déteste ça parce que je fais plus confiance à mon instinct qu'à n'importe qui, et qu'il se trompe rarement. Ca veut certainement dire que je dois me méfier de quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup, quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. Et je déteste ça.

« Me montrer quoi ? » Je demande prudemment.

« Dans la maison, suis moi. »

Il se dirige vers la porte et je reste planté là, devant ma bagnole, à me demander quoi faire. Merde. Je connais Jefferson depuis plus de 6 ans. J'ai assez chassé et marchandé avec lui pour savoir de quel genre de type il s'agit. Il fait parti des gentils. Je l'ai toujours apprécié et je ne comprends pas ce nœud au creux de mon ventre. Par contre je comprends le froid de l'acier au bas de mon dos. Je suis armé. Et pas avec du sel. Avec de vraies balles qui font de vrais trous dans de vrais gens. Je ne sais pas ce que Jeff manigance, mais j'ai toujours une porte de sortie.

J'avance vers la maison. Il me sourit, comme pour montrer patte blanche. Putain ! J'ai l'impression d'avancer vers l'échafaud. Qu'est ce qui m'attend ? Singer, dans quelle galère t'es tu encore fourré… J'essaie de passer en revu toutes les conneries que j'aurais pu dire ou faire mais rien de spécial ne me vient.

« Je pense que ça va t'intéresser. » Il me sert encore ce sourire en contre plaqué et j'ai envie de le frapper.

Je rentre dans la maison et il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Pas de mines cachée, je m'assois et Jefferson s'agite pas très loin. Il revient vers moi avec un énorme livre ancien dans les mains. Alors là je ne comprends plus rien. Je m'étais préparé à un combat mano à mano ou même à une fusillade mais certainement pas à ce qu'il me pose un vieux bouquin sur les genoux. Je sens toujours que quelque chose ne va pas. La sensation qui me noue l'estomac en ce moment m'a déjà sauvé la vie une bonne centaine de fois sur le terrain. C'est une alerte au danger.

Mais Jefferson continue de sourire innocemment en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Et puis j'ai envie de le croire. J'ai envie de le croire parce que, merde, c'est un ami. Alors j'ouvre le bouquin et je commence à parcourir les vieilles pages.

« C'est un ouvrage du XVIème siècle, c'est extrêmement rare. Je l'ai fait venir d'Europe ! » Il est excité comme un gosse en me disant ça. « Il contient des exorcismes latins assez classiques mais certains sont plus rares. On a aussi des textes en araméen qui pourraient être beaucoup plus puissants, j'ai déjà lancé des traductions auprès de mes contacts. On pourrait en tirer des trucs intéressants, des choses plus efficaces que ce qu'on a maintenant ! »

J'en ai rien à foutre.

Je ne vois pas comment le formuler autrement. Qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à taper d'un vieux grimoire moisi ? En latin en plus. Il contient des exorcismes puissants ? Cool, tu les recopies et tu me les faxes. Je paierai. Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute de voir le livre ? Voilà ce que j'ai envie de dire à Jefferson. Voilà ce que je m'apprête à dire d'ailleurs, j'ai la bouche ouverte et tout. Mais avant que le premier mot de ma tirade ne quitte mes lèvres, je m'arrête, parce que je viens de comprendre. Je viens de voir le piège. Je comprends ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je le regarde et il sait que je sais. Il devient tout blanc.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas que je parte, Jeff ? »

« Quoi ? Euh… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Il tente de s'en sortir. C'est pas très convaincant ça, mon vieux. Tu veux me garder ici et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir pourquoi.

« Jeff, depuis que je suis arrivé… »

Je m'arrête net, parce que je viens de réaliser autre chose. Je suis venu pour rien. Ma visite ici n'a servi absolument à rien, ni pour Jefferson, ni pour moi. Alors pour qui ? Devant le silence gêné de 'mon ami', je me repasse le film à l'envers dans ma tête. Et tout devient clair.

« Ce n'est pas qu'on veut me garder ici, c'est qu'on veut m'empêcher de rentrer chez moi. »

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

Mon cerveau à renoué le dialogue avec mon instinct, on est sur la même longueur d'onde maintenant. Jeff devient encore plus blanc si c'est possible.

Cet espèce d'enculé de Winchester.

C'est lui qui a parlé à Jeff juste avant de me le passer. C'est lui qui a fomenté tout ça pour m'éloigner de chez moi. Mais pourquoi ?

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »

Sans même que je n'ai à le préciser, Jefferson à compris de qui je parlais. Il sait que j'ai démasqué le cerveau de l'opération. Si on peut parler d'un cerveau. Il soupire et s'entortille les doigts les uns avec les autres.

« J'en sais rien Bobby, il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je lui devais un service… Et il a dit que c'était pour ton bien. Je devais juste te garder ici le plus longtemps possible. »

J'en reviens pas de m'être fait avoir aussi facilement. J'en reviens pas que Winchester ait pu retourner si facilement Jefferson contre moi. J'en reviens pas tout court. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais Jeff a l'air tellement coupable à côté de moi que j'ai presque pitié de lui.

« Je suis désolé » marmonne-t-il « Tu connais John… il a tendance à insister… Et puis je lui devais ce service… Il va me tuer… »

« Il va te tuer post mortem alors, parce que je vais juste lui arracher la gueule. »

Et c'est sur cette touche poétique que je quitte Aberdeen et Jefferson avec la ferme intention de rouler pied au plancher jusqu'à chez moi et de remettre quelques pendules à l'heure.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**--**

**Our Own Private Hiroshima **

**3**

**--**

J'ai roulé comme un dingue même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien puisque Jeff a certainement déjà appelé Winchester depuis un bon moment et que quelque soit le truc tordu qu'il soit en train de faire, il aura pris soin de couvrir ses traces.

J'arrive enfin dans mon jardin et je suis presque soulagé de constater que la maison est toujours debout. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec John et ses deux tornades, mais quelque soit la connerie qu'ils ont fomenté, les murs ont tenu bon. Je claque les portes de la bagnole bruyamment, pour faire savoir que je suis là et pour leur donner un petit aperçu de mon humeur.

Le second truc que je remarque, après le fait que la maison ne soit pas en ruine, c'est que la carcasse de la Plymouth à disparue. John s'est occupé de ça, et quelque part j'imagine que je dois lui en être reconnaissant. Je lui en serait certainement reconnaissant d'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas sa faute à la base et si je n'étais pas aussi en rage contre lui juste pour le principe.

Sam est le premier à m'accueillir. Comme d'habitude. Il est toujours le premier à descendre de l'Impala quand ils arrivent ici, le premier à me serrer dans ses bras. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus ça depuis un moment en fait, maintenant il me serre la main, comme un homme.

Sammy est devenu trop vieux pour faire un câlin à son vieil oncle… Dean, lui, a toujours été trop vieux. Même la première fois que je l'ai vu. Même quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il ne parlait pas. Même quand son meilleur ami était Mr.Crado, le lapin en peluche a demi-carbonisé. Dean était déjà trop vieux pour accepter la moindre marque d'affection.

Aujourd'hui donc, comme tous les autres jours, Sammy est le premier dehors, son sourire habituel en travers du visage. On dirait qu'il a déjà oublié que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il avait peur que je le tue. C'est tout Sammy ça. Il peut garder une rancune envers quelqu'un pendant des années, mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui, il sait, avec une inébranlable conviction, qu'il est pardonné. Il est persuadé que les gens l'aiment juste parce qu'il est lui même, cent pour cent pur Sammy avec ce sourire si facile et innocent qu'on lui donnerait la terre entière. Et il a tellement raison. Personne ne peut jamais en vouloir à Sam. Même pas John. Surtout pas John. Pourtant le gosse met vraiment tout son cœur à essayer de se faire détester. Mais c'est Sammy. Tellement Sammy dans toute sa splendeur et avec toute l'arrogance insouciante de l'adolescence que c'est impossible de résister.

Il m'accueille avec ce sourire là, entier et franc, le seul et unique qu'il ait en magasin, et je serre la main qu'il me tend. Comme un homme.

« Alors Bobby ? Quoi de neuf ? »

Je vois Dean sur le porche me faire un signe que je lui rend. Il retourne dans la maison. Il fallait bien qu'il s'assure que son insouciant petit frère n'était pas allé saluer un shifter ou dieu sait quelle autre espèce de bestiole qui pourrait venir frapper à ma porte. Mais Dean ne vient pas m'accueillir comme le fait Sammy, et je crois que je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je connais ces gosses depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Sam vient vers moi, il recherche quelque chose, de l'affection, de la sécurité surement. Dean est sur ses gardes, il est préoccupé, il ne m'accorde que les trois secondes d'attention dont il a besoin pour savoir que c'est bien moi. Je les connais suffisamment pour savoir ce que ça veut dire : John n'est pas là.

Le berger est parti et les moutons s'inquiètent. Chacun à sa façon, chacun composant avec sa propre angoisse. Dean a peur pour John et Sam a peur pour son frère et lui. Aucun n'avouera jamais qu'ils sont paniqués et on pourrait même ne pas s'en apercevoir si on ne les connaît pas. Mais moi je sais. Je sens comme la main de Sam s'accroche un peu plus fort à la mienne, je vois le regard presque déçu de Dean quand il constate que ce n'est que moi, je vois aussi la tension dans ses épaules, le poids de la responsabilité d'être le commandant en chef quand le général est au charbon. Je vois tout ça, et j'ai encore plus envie de tuer Winchester.

« Où est ton paternel ? »

J'essaie d'avoir l'air indifférent, comme si c'était une question anodine, comme si je ne me doutais pas qu'il a dû partir juste après moi, il y a près de trois jours de ça.

Sam hausse les épaules. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en saches. »

Il est en colère. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Il est en colère après tout et n'importe quoi qui soit lié de prés ou de loin à son père. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Je sais que c'est inutile de lui demander des précisions, John ne lui a surement rien dit. Pas plus qu'à Dean. Et de toute façon même s'il lui avait dit quoique ce soit, le gamin n'avouera jamais, même sous la torture. Ce que je n'ai, de toute façon, pas spécialement l'intention de vérifier ce soir.

Alors je rentre dans la maison, et je les observe mettre en place leur routine. Dean fait semblant d'être indestructible et inébranlable et Sam fait semblant de le croire, et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je remarque immédiatement l'odeur de sauge et le fusil posé juste à côté de la porte. Pour rentrer chez moi, je dois enjamber du sel, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais là il y a une triple dose. Pareil sur les fenêtres.

« Tout c'est bien passé ici les garçons ? Rien d'extraordinaire ? »

Contre toute attente, c'est Sam qui répond et non pas le brave soldat qui à prit les commandes de la forteresse. Dean se frotte juste le menton sans rien dire.

« Rien de spécial en dehors de papa qui pète un câble, c'est pas nouveau. »

« Sam. »

Je sens la menace dans le ton de Dean. Personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de John en sa présence, même pas Sammy. Quand papa Winchester utilise ce ton là avec son plus jeune fils, juste ce 'Sam' préventif avant que la vraie bombe n'explose, le Sam en question à légèrement tendance à l'envoyer se faire foutre. Ce qui arrange rarement la situation.

Mais quand c'est Dean, c'est différent. Quand Dean parle, Sam écoute. J'imagine que c'est un truc fraternel ou je sais pas quoi. Je suis fils unique, j'ai pas vraiment de moyen de comparaison. Toujours est il que le 'Sam' par Dean est plus efficace que le 'Sam' par John. Dans le cas présent, l'adolescent se permet tout de même de lever les yeux au ciel mais il n'ajoute rien, alors c'est Dean qui continue.

« Je crois qu'il a prit au pied de la lettre cette histoire de fantôme dans ta voiture… Il nous a fait nous barricader dans la maison et il est partit. »

Dean n'en sait pas plus et je sens une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Ou peut être d'autre chose. De l'amertume sans doute. Dean est le bras droit de John. Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, il est de toutes les chasses, sur tous les coups (sauf ceux qui concernent un certain démon aux yeux jaunes, mais j'ai promis à John de fermer ma gueule à ce sujet) alors d'être écarté aujourd'hui, comme ça, sans raison, c'est injuste. Il ne comprend pas plus que moi ce que trafique son père. Et surtout, il sait lui aussi que ce n'est pas juste une affaire de fantôme dans une voiture.

Mais on ne dit rien. On se regarde l'un l'autre, on sait tout les deux que l'on se ment, mais c'est la règle du jeu. Et puis Sam est là, il est encore trop en colère et trop détaché pour comprendre ce que Dean et moi comprenons. Dans ces cas là j'ai toujours l'impression de valser au bord d'un précipice, comme si je devais surveiller chacun de mes mots et chacun de mes gestes pour ne pas faire exploser la fine bulle dans laquelle John essaie d'enfermer les garçons. Sam au moins, parce que Dean comprend beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître et il laisse son père s'en tirer avec ses mensonges, juste parce qu'il le veut bien. Je ne suis pas certain que Winchester soit vraiment conscient de ça, peut être qu'il croit vraiment qu'il peut manipuler Dean comme il manipule Sammy.

Le Sammy en question est en train de lire sur le canapé en ce moment. J'observe la tactique subtile dont Dean use pour se débarrasser de lui sans rien laisser paraître. Il allume la télé et monte doucement et régulièrement le son. Au bout de quelques minutes Sam se lève en soupirant et décide d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour finir son bouquin. Belle diversion. Mine de rien l'air de tout, presque anodine, Sam n'y a vu que du feu.

« Il a dit qu'on partait demain dans la matinée. » Me confie tout à coup Dean.

Voilà pourquoi il a attendu que Sam ne soit plus dans la pièce. Le gosse déteste la notion même de partir. Que ce soit pour changer d'école ou juste pour quitter son vieil oncle Bobby, quelque soit la raison, quelque soit le moment, Sam déteste partir. Je regarde Dean dans les yeux mais je ne réponds pas, alors il regarde ses chaussures.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'il sera là ce soir. » murmure-t-il.

J'ai l'impression qu'il est désolé, comme s'il s'excusait que son père ne soit pas là. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de trouver un sens aux agissements de John, j'ai aussi arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son fils aîné. Dean est une énigme sur pattes. Dès que je me dis que j'ai compris comment il fonctionne, il fait un truc qui me prouve que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

Je le vois prendre les commandes en l'absence de son père, accepter ce fardeau comme si c'était naturel à 19 ans d'avoir la responsabilité de la survie de quelqu'un. Je le vois gérer son frère et tous les aléas de leur vie de dingue avec une main de fer, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Je le vois tuer des créatures sanguinaires sans trembler ni hésiter une seule seconde. Je vois les conneries que la vie lui balance à la gueule glisser sur lui comme de l'eau sur du métal. Je vois un homme bien meilleur que je ne le serais jamais. Et aujourd'hui je vois un gosse de quatre ans me demander de le rassurer, de lui dire que son papa va bientôt rentrer et que tout ira bien.

Je ne sais pas comment parler à Dean. Je n'ai jamais su. J'ai toujours l'impression que quoi que je dise, ce n'est jamais assez bien, jamais suffisant pour lui. La seule et unique personne qui puisse franchir la muraille, c'est John. Il est le seul à avoir la clef pour rentrer dans la forteresse. Il est le seul à savoir parler à son fils.

Si je dis à Dean que je suis persuadé que son père va très bien en ce moment, il va acquiescer, me dire qu'il le sait déjà, mais je verrais dans ses yeux qu'il ne me croit pas. Mais si John lui annonce qu'il sait voler, Dean sera le premier à lui fabriquer un costume moulant bleu fluo avec une cape rouge.

Alors la tout de suite, avec ma bière dans la main, je suis perplexe. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je dois avouer que le fait qu'il regarde ses chaussures en ce moment m'arrange beaucoup. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à affronter ses grands yeux de gosse abandonné là tout de suite. Je m'apprête à répondre un truc quelconque qu'il ne croira pas de toute façon, quand je l'entends.

Si on m'avait dit au début de cette journée que j'allais bénir John Winchester en pensée, je n'y aurai pas cru. Mais c'est pourtant ce que je fais. _Merci Ô grand Johnny pour ton merveilleux sens du timing. _Parce que c'est l'Impala que j'entends dehors. Je reconnaitrais le ronronnement de ce moteur entre mille. Hey, c'est moi qui ait arrangé la courroie de distribution.

--

Un poltergeist a Hamerton. Evidemment, c'est parfaitement logique. John barricade ses gosses chez moi, il m'envoie à Pétaouchnock pour essayer de m'éloigner, tout ça pour des portes qui claquent et des lumières qui clignotent dans la maison d'une vieille mamie. Tout ceci est parfaitement normal.

Je vois parfaitement au regard de Dean qu'il ne croit pas un mot de tout ça. Et je vois parfaitement au regard de Sammy qu'il s'en fou complètement et qu'il à juste envie de remonter dans sa piaule pour finir son bouquin.

Je ne sais pas trop si John se rend compte que personne ne gobe son histoire. Moi je ne dis rien, je sirote tranquillement mon verre en attendant un moment plus propice aux explications.

C'est dingue parce que je sais pertinemment que Dean n'y croit pas une seule seconde, mais pourtant il est en train de poser des questions, de faire comme s'il s'intéressait, comme s'il n'était pas vexé d'avoir été écarté comme une vieille chaussette, comme si tout ça était vrai. Et John lui répond mensonges sur mensonges avec une assurance à toute épreuve. Ils finissent par rire ensemble alors que Sammy soupire de lassitude et que je m'étonne encore du spectacle hallucinant de cette joyeuse comédie.

Une seule seconde. Il n'en faut pas plus. Le regard de John croise le mien pendant une seule toute petite seconde et je sais qu'il sait. Il sait que je ne le crois pas et qu'il aura de sacrées explications à me fournir.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure est aux pizzas.

--

Dean a récupéré sa chère Impala. On aurait pu croire qu'après trois jours en tête à tête avec Sam il ait envie d'aller voir d'autres gens, mais bizarrement ce soir il préfère rester là. Il sait aussi bien que moi que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il le sent, et ce gosse a un instinct plus aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Sam et lui sont plantés devant _Easy Rider_, affalés sur mon canapé, un paquet de chips posé devant eux. John est dehors, assis sur les marches de mon porche. Il sait que notre explication est inévitable et il ne veut pas l'avoir devant les garçons, c'est de bonne guerre.

Je sors pour le rejoindre et je viens les mains vides. C'est stratégique. C'est pas moi le fautif ici, j'ai la rage et j'ai pas l'intention d'amener le calumet de la paix. Je veux qu'il comprenne bien que j'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot, j'ai pas envie de ces conneries réchauffées qu'il balance à Sam et Dean. Je ne suis pas un môme, je n'accepterais rien d'autre que la vérité.

Je me pose à côté de lui en soupirant quand mes vieux os craquent. Mon dieu que la terre est basse. Il ne me regarde pas. Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je suis direct, le tact n'a jamais été ma première qualité.

« T'étais où ? »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas quand il répond. « Pas loin. »

Ouais. C'est bien une réponse à la Winchester ça. Ce n'est pas un mensonge mais c'est quand même de la merde en barre. Faut pas me la faire ce soir. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour jouer à ça.

« Je commence à vraiment en avoir plein le cul de tes conneries. Sois un homme pour une fois, prouve moi que t'as des couilles et dis moi la vérité. »

Il soupire en regardant dans le vague. C'est la première fois de la soirée qu'il laisse entrevoir à quel point il est fatigué. On dirait qu'il arrive à contrôler son visage pour qu'on ne voit pas ses cernes tant qu'il ne l'a pas décidé… En tout cas, j'ai soudainement l'impression qu'il va s'endormir sur place.

« Bobby… Est ce que tu pourrais… Est ce que… Juste cette fois… laisse pisser. S'il te plait… Juste cette fois. »

Je rêve ou quoi ? Je me surprends à me repasser le film à l'envers : oui, John a bien franchi les lignes de sel, il n'est pas possédé. Ok. Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me supplier ? J'ai à peu près tout entendu sortir de cette bouche là, des insultes, des reproches, des compliments même parfois, mais jamais, jamais de supplique. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. J'ai presque pitié de lui. Mais merde, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il a un don pour se mettre dans les pires merdes possibles et s'imaginer qu'il peut s'en sortir seul.

« John ? Est ce que c'est en rapport avec Sammy ? » Je demande doucement.

Je sais pour Sammy. Je sais depuis un moment. Mais je suis certain que John en sait plus que moi. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'il a entendu ou des choses qu'il a faites en rapport avec ça et dont il ne me parle pas. Et j'ai assez de bon sens pour ne pas demander.

Je n'ai pas d'enfant, je ne sais pas ce que c'est bien sur, mais si ça s'approche de ce que je ressens pour Sam et Dean, alors oui, je comprends parfaitement que John soit prêt à secouer ce monde et tous les autres pour sauver son petit garçon. Et je n'ai aucun droit de lui demander des comptes à ce sujet.

A ma question il sourit. Ca m'étonne parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sujet qui l'amuse en temps normal, même si c'est un sourire triste.

« Non. Ce n'est pas Sammy. » Répond il doucement.

« Alors je veux que tu me dises. »

Et je ne transigerai pas la dessus. Je déteste être manipulé et j'ai encore en travers de la gorge la petite entourloupe avec Jefferson. J'entends bien avoir des explications.

Il ne dit rien et j'attends. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'il n'aura rien dit, il le sait et je le sait. Ce sont mes règles cette fois, mon jeu. Il hésite encore un moment, les secondes s'égrainent comme des heures dans le silence de mon jardin. Finalement il se racle la gorge et enfin, il me regarde. Il a l'air fatigué et triste, je sais que je vais détester ce qu'il va me dire.

« Sam avait raison. » Lance-t-il.

Quoi ? C'est ça la grande révélation du jour ? Il va m'en falloir beaucoup plus, mon Johnny.

« A propos de l'esprit. » ajoute-t-il. « Il y avait bien un esprit ici. »

Je vais le tuer. Putain ! J'en ai marre de sa merde quotidienne ! J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con à longueur de journée ! Il va me ressortir encore l'histoire de ma Plymouth hantée ? J'ai bossé pendant neuf mois sur cette bagnole ! Johnny mon vieux, t'es à deux doigts de te prendre une mandale dans la gueule, j'ai le poing qui me démange. Je suis tellement en rage que je n'arrive même pas à parler, alors il continue.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je veux dire…ça n'a rien à voir avec ta bagnole. »

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Alors c'était quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé à Aberdeen ? » Je crache la question comme du venin, je veux une réponse et je la veux tout de suite.

John se lève. Quoi ? QUOI ? Il se lève sans me répondre ? Il a des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ? Je suis tellement abasourdi que je reste posé sur mes fesses la mâchoire pendante alors qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère contre lui, c'est juste hallucinant. J'ai la même rage au creux du ventre que quand je chasse.

Pourtant John ne rentre pas dans la maison. Il ouvre juste la porte et s'adresse aux garçons.

« Paquetage. »

Un seul mot. Il n'en faut pas plus. John demande aux garçons d'aller rassembler leurs affaires, ils partent ce soir. La rage dans mon ventre est concurrencée par l'inquiétude. Nom de dieu, il se passe quelque chose de grave là et j'ai l'impression d'être au bord de la route à regarder passer les bagnoles. Personne ne veut prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour m'expliquer la situation et j'ai envie de couper des têtes.

J'entends vaguement que ça bouge à l'intérieur et la voix de Sammy s'élève. Je n'entends pas les mots mais je les imagine parfaitement. John est toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte et sa posture et sa voix indiquent clairement qu'il n'a pas envie de rigoler. Si j'étais son ado de 15 ans, je fermerais ma gueule et j'irais faire mon sac.

« Tout de suite, Sam. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment un ton auquel on peut dire non ça. Et j'imagine que Dean est certainement déjà à moitié dans l'escalier en train d'exécuter un ordre qui n'a aucun sens mais qui émane de l'autorité suprême.

Le choc passé je me lève enfin et John referme la porte. Il reste debout face à elle, les yeux fermé. Je ne dis rien parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. J'attends toujours ma réponse et j'ai toujours envie de lui arracher les trippes à mains nues.

« C'était un esprit Bobby. » Me dit-il soudainement. « Juste un esprit. »

« John. » Mon ton est le même que celui qu'il emploie quand il dit '_Sam'_ pour remettre son cadet sur le droit chemin, sauf que moi j'ai vraiment le pouvoir et l'envie de mettre la menace à exécution.

« C'était juste un esprit. » Répète-t-il « Mais tu n'aurais pas pu faire ce qu'il faut. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je suis désolé. »

Il est vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas l'un de ses mensonges à la con. Cette fois c'est vrai, c'est marqué dans ses yeux, dans le ton de sa voix, dans sa posture. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi. Tout ceci n'a toujours pas le moindre sens pour moi.

Bien que…

Bien que je commence à penser à certaines choses.

J'entends que ça s'agite dans la maison. Dean ouvre prudemment la porte et regarde son père. Ce dernier à les yeux plongés dans les miens et ne bouge pas d'un iota.

« Dans la voiture. Tout de suite. » Ordonne-t-il.

Et Dean obéit. Il porte des sacs et Sam le suit, tout aussi chargé. Les deux nous dévisagent au passage mais ils ont le bon sens de ne rien demander. Ils savent que ce n'est pas le bon moment, il le sentent. Ils exécutent simplement l'ordre et chargent la voiture de leurs sacs.

« Montez. » Dit John, et les garçons obéissent à contre cœur.

Dean à la place du mort, Sam à l'arrière.

John met les garçons en sécurité. C'est parce qu'il sait que je vais exploser. Mais pourquoi exactement ? Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place, il me manque quelques pièces.

Il me regarde toujours droit dans les yeux. Il a l'air fatigué et triste.

« Je… J'ai fait ça bien, Bobby. Avec respect. Je sais que ça ne t'aidera pas mais… j'ai fais ça bien. C'est fini maintenant. »

Je… Je crois que…

Non.

Non.

NON NON NON !!

Je ne réfléchis plus. Il n'y rien d'autre que de la rage dans ma tête maintenant. J'attrape le flingue que j'ai à la ceinture et je le pointe droit sur la poitrine de John. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il continue de me regarder avec cet air pitoyable sur le visage.

_Crève ! Crève ! Crève !_

Je n'y vois presque plus rien tellement j'ai de larmes dans les yeux mais je sais qu'il est là ce fils de pute. Juste au bout du canon de mon flingue. Je vais lui en coller une entre les deux yeux, je vais le tuer, le détruire, l'annihiler, je vais –

« Papa ? »

Mon cœur manque un battement. C'est la voix d'un gosse terrifié. Mon bras se met à trembler.

« Tout va bien Dean, remonte dans la voiture. »

La voix de John est assurée. Plus que la mienne si j'avais essayé de parler en tout cas.

« Remonte dans la voiture. » Répète-t-il sèchement.

Au loin j'entends vaguement le bruit d'une portière qui claque mais je ne peux me concentrer sur rien d'autre que le fils de pute au bout du canon de mon arme.

« Je te hais. » C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

« Je sais. » C'est tout ce qu'il répond.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'on passe comme ça, lui immobile, les yeux plantés dans les miens, moi tremblant de rage, le flingue braqué sur lui. Ca pourrait aussi bien être tout une vie.

Finalement c'est lui qui brise le silence.

« Je sais, Bobby. » répète-t-il « Je sais que je le mérite mais… s'il te plait… pas devant les garçons. » Il marque une courte pause, pour voir si je réagis certainement. Mais je ne fais rien, je ne peux plus rien faire. « Maintenant je vais marcher jusqu'à ma voiture et on va partir. Je te promets que je ne reviendrai plus.»

Je ne baisse pas mon flingue, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, comme si la rage m'avait littéralement statufié. John bouge lentement, il s'éloigne de moi et rejoint la voiture. Mon flingue reste braqué sur l'espace vide qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

J'entends le moteur rugir. J'entends les pneus sur mon allée. J'entends le ronronnement qui s'éloigne, qui s'éloigne, puis qui disparaît.

J'ai toujours le bras tendu et le flingue pointé dans le vide.

Je pleure. Je pleure et j'appuie sur la détente. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Toutes les fois qu'il faudra pour évacuer mon envie de tuer. Je continue de tirer même quand le flingue est vide.

--

_Deux jours plus tard._

--

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée, mais ça me semble être la bonne chose à faire. Ma voiture est arrêté en plein cagnard depuis plus d'une heure, je suis littéralement en train de fondre, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à descendre. Je n'ai toujours pas lâché le volant d'ailleurs. Je m'y accroche comme à une bouée en plein océan.

Je devrais y aller. J'ai même mis une cravate. Je devrais vraiment y aller. Je ferme les yeux et je prends une grande inspiration.

Ok. Il est temps.

J'ouvre ma portière et je sors enfin de ma voiture. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Je réajuste ma cravate, juste pour être sûr. Je me sens ridicule, mais il faut que je le fasse.

Je franchis les grilles du cimetière et j'ai l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écrase, je me sens minuscule. Mais j'avance malgré tout.

Je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Les tristes allées me sont toujours familières cependant. Mes jambes avancent presque sans mon autorisation, elles savent où elles vont même si mon cœur voudrait courir dans l'autre sens.

Mes jambes finissent par s'arrêter d'elles même et mon cerveau réalise que j'y suis. Enfin. Je vois la terre meuble, comme si elle avait été récemment retournée, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je le savais pourtant, je savais à quoi m'attendre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Je remarque aussi qu'il n'a pas menti, il a fait ça bien. On ne prend pas toujours le temps de reboucher le trou correctement ou de nettoyer la cendre. On ne prend jamais le temps de remettre des fleurs. Mais lui l'a fait.

Ce fils de pute.

J'avance une main tremblante vers le marbre rose. Le contact est glacial. Mes doigts glissent lentement dans les encochures de son nom.

_Rose A__nnabel Singer, beloved wife_, _eternal regrets_.

Et je pleure.

**The End**


End file.
